1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device using an electrowetting effect for changing displayed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices, e.g., the liquid crystal display device, the plasma display device, the organic light emitting display, the field effect display device, the electrophoretic display device, the electrowetting display device, etc., have been widely used.
In general, an electrowetting display device may apply a voltage to a fluid, e.g., an aqueous liquid electrolyte, to change a surface tension of the fluid. Accordingly, the fluid may transmit or reflect light provided from an external source so as to display desired images.